


Vlad/Henry Crack

by Fallensky1



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Enjoy this shitpost I wrote in one sitting, I wrote this in about five minutes, I'm planning an actual fanfic soon, M/M, This is just crack, Vlad/henry ship on crack cocaine, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallensky1/pseuds/Fallensky1
Summary: I wrote this is one sitting.This is what pain looks like.





	Vlad/Henry Crack

"Oh shit hi I'm the Pravus now," Vlad said to himself. "Oh that's cool," Henry said. "I can like control everyone now." "Nice." And the two awkwardly stood there for a few moments, before Snow got up. "Oh fuck I'm a vampire now." Then she suddenly died of being too ugly and a case of the I-Ruin-Your-Shipitis. Vlad and Henry were happy. Then they got married, the fucking end.

I'm so ashamed of myself for typing thi s


End file.
